User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 4.
Tay extended her blades and the Slicerix blades. Drago put up his fists. Pyrus: One on one...Let's do this. Winx: (evil laughter) You couldn't beat us like that! Look at you! You just went through our entire army! No body can take that much damage! Drago: Do not believe everything you read. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUSION RUMBLE! (gets behind Tay and headlocks her, then chokes) Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! Drago: (starts burning her neck in lava) ON THE GROUND, AND STAY THERE! YOUR ARTERIES ARE BEING BROKEN AND YOUR BRAIN'S BLOOD FLOW WILL BE GONE! Tay: (Can't speak, but stabs into Drago's arms and forces him to release) IGNEOUS BLADE! (starts destroying his arms with heated blades) Drago: ARGH! REVOLU-- Pyrus: DON'T SHOOT, SHE'LL FLY AWAY AND PULL YOUR ARMS OFF WITH HER! DRAGON BURST! Drago forced the blades out with sheer energy and smashed Tay's visor into her eyes. Drago: NOW REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts into her face) Tay: I will NEVER LOSE TO YOU. (shoves blades into Drago's arm) Drago: TIME TO GO FOR A RIDE THEN! Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! Winx: Ha! GHOST BLADE! The blades heated up instantly and escaped Drago, causing his arm to be ripped apart. He clutched it and flew higher. Winx: It's called Ghost Blade because it slices through EVERYTHING as if it wasn't there. Just like a ghost. Pyrus: DRAGON TRASHER! Tay: (dodges) Pyrus and Drago: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (Drago's wings blast lightning on each side of Tay, trapping her, then a mouth blast hits her face) Winx: KAZAMI STYLE SHADOW ALTER EGO! Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts as Winx activates the ability) Tay clones circled the field. Tay: Oh, look how MIGHTY you are NOW. GUN RED SLASH SWORD! (fires bolts at Drago) Drago: GENERATION BASTION! (dome shield guards against the attack) Winx: (more evil laughter) Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Drago: (shoots plasma bolts in all directions) DIE! Tay: URGH! (is hit and clones disappear) Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Winx: WE WON'T STAND AROUND AND BE HIT! KAZAMI STYLE FIRE ILLUSION! Tay made a shield that absorbed the attack, and she blasted the attack back. Drago: GENERATION REFLECTOR PLUS REVOLUTION TORNADO! Pyrus: PLUS FUSION RUMBLE! (Drago becomes too fast to be seen) In a second, Drago spun with the shield, using the power of centrifugal force to keep the attack on the shield's surface. He hurled it with the boost from the reflector energy and the tornado of fire straight at Tay. Winx: ROOT CORE BATTLE BASTION! Pyrus: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Tay formed a shield, but the attack was sent through the power rings and became so powerful it forced the shield to smash into Tay's face. Tay got blasted straight through her chest and fell. Drago: DRAGONIC INFINITY! (turns into energy and flies at Tay) Tay: WHAT THE?! (disappears) Pyrus: Hmm...she had to go somewhere. DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Drago split in energy form and his pieces went in all directions. One hit Tay, revealing her position, then the rest came and joined that piece. Drago: It's over! (flies in one piece into the hole in her chest) Winx: GHOST BLADE! Tay slashed her blades at Drago. They were so heated that they gutted him and made him return to solid form. Drago: No....no...REVOLU-- Winx: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Tay: Shoot and I tear you apart. Pyrus: Can't move...DRAGON BURST! Drago blasted Tay out with so much force that she was taken by surprise. Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! FUSION RUMBLE! In a second, Drago dodged a slash and punched into Tay's gauntlet. All six blades fell out of one arm. He caught them. Drago: You picked the wrong city. (turns around and stabs her back) NOW GIVE ME YOUR FACE. (shoves hand in front of her face, then melts and tears it off) Tay: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! (stabs Drago's head) Drago: NO! WHAT THE?! Winx: GUN RED SLASH SWORD! Tay: (flips Drago over and prepares to blast into his brain) Pyrus: DRAGONIC FUSION INFINITY! Drago: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! (turns to energy 10 times more powerful than before) Drago melted the blades with his energy and went straight through the hole in Tay's chest. Tay fell to the ground. Tay: Wait...we serve someone else! It wasn't our idea! Winx: (stops laughing) What is this?! Drago: (falls to the ground, hurt) Pyrus: Our ultimate ability. Using it risks death. But it guarantees YOURS. Drago: One more shot...and you're finished. DRAGON TRASHER! (powers it up for a killshot) Tay: Wait! We have no choice in it! We had to! Winx: (supresses a smile) Winx's thoughts: A lie...good. I can see it in their eyes, they'll have mercy. Tay: You must see why...we had to attack you. Drago almost stopped the shot, but didn't give in. He remembered all that had happened. Iron being nearly made into a vessel for spirits. The people who helped them almost killed. Skytruss nearly beaten to death. Drago: No....in a way... Winx: (fills with hope and supresses a smirk) Drago: in a way...you didn't attack me. Winx: ? Tay: Wha... Drago: You attacked yourself. Tay: NO, DRAGO! Drago: (blasts into Tay's head, and a massive explosion throws everyone away) A massive Bakugan stood in the center of the field. Winx: (evil laughter) That was only half a lie! We had a choice...but we DO serve someone else! Giant Bakugan: Silence, failure. Retreat. Winx disappeared with Tay. Pyrus: And WHOM are YOUM? Crimson: You copied my master's line. Pyrus: Shut up. -_-" DQ: Call me DQ. ATTACK, NECRONOID! Necronoid: Heheh....So this is what's been giving us so much trouble...a little red lizard. Drago: What? What kind of Bakugan ARE YOU?! Necronoid: I am beyond Bakugan. I am IMMORTAL! (blasts Drago from a crystal on wrist) Drago: FUSION SHIELD! Pyrus: GONNA NEED A BIGGER ONE! GENERATION BASTION! Necronoid: GONNA NEED A BIGGER ONE. The blast utterly smashed Drago's shield and drilled into his face. His horn chipped and he crashed into the ground. Pyrus: WHOA! (dodges Drago) Watch where you land! You good for some more? Drago: Heheh....h3ll yeah. (wipes blood) Necronoid: Hmm....make that a medium red lizard. Drago stood up and looked Necronoid in the eyes. Drago: At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall. Necronoid: I have fallen further than ANY BAKUGAN, AND RISEN AGAIN! If you are truly strong, YOU WILL DO THE SAME TODAY! (rushes at Drago) Drago: BLAZER RUMBLE! (punches into Necronoid's fist) Necronoid: (regenerates with Drago's hand still inside) Drago: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Pants) Pyrus: YOU HAVE TO SHOOT! REVOLUTION DESTROYER! HIT HIM HARD! In one of his panting breaths, Drago launched the attack on Necronoid's fist. Necronoid clutched his fist in pain, and Drago escaped. Pyrus: DRAGONIC INFINITY! Drago: I'M COMING FOR YOU! (flies into the hole in Necronoid's fist) Necronoid: ARGH! DQ: BONE STEEL SLASH SWORD! Necronoid's arm extended and morphed into a sword, forcing Drago out. The sword glowed and touched Drago, draining his power. DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Necronoid blasted Drago and overpowered him, sending him into the ground. Pyrus and Drago: BLAZER RUMBLE! (ground turns to lava and Necronoid falls in) Necronoid: GRIM GUARDIAN! (armor and energy protects him) DQ: REAPER CHILL STORM! Necronoid swept his blade in a horizontal motion, sending a blast of energy and needles flying at Drago. Each one passed through him, tearing away at his power. Pyrus: FUSION SHIELD! GENERATION BASTION! GENERATION REFLECTOR! Drago tried to form the shields, but they didn't come out. His power was torn from him like knives tearing away at cloth. Drago: No...no..(falls to the ground) DQ: Maybe we can use you to summon more Shadow Bakugan. Iron's fate...but for eternity. Necronoid: Eternity? Such mercy. Drago: What...? Necronoid: Eternity is nothing to me. I was once a Dharaknoid, but I was killed by the guardian of the underworld...when I tried to harness...the power of death! I was eternally tortured, and withered away. But as I reflected on my life, I heard a voice calling to me! DQ: He would be VERY useful. He was what I needed. Necronoid: Exactly...I rose up and broke my shackles, and a new power rose in me! The power of desiring more power! Another chance to gain that I have wanted all my life! (Blasts Drago to punctuate the sentence) I killed the torturers and claimed the power of the Underworld. I am more than a demon, more than a resurrected Bakugan! I AM death! Drago: Maybe the death of others...but not of ANY OF US! (blasts energy into the sky) Pyrus: If you spent half the time making up your speeches training, you might have won today! DQ: We HAVE WON. UNDERWORLD CANNON! Drago: (looks up) Not today. A giant mass of metal slammed onto Necronoid's head. He crashed facefirst into the ground. Pyrus: Win against death, win against demons, win against ANYTHING YOU WANT! You can't beat THIS! RISE DRAGONOID DESTROYER! Destroyer: (puts Drago in cockpit) The link between Drago and Destroyer replenished Drago's energy, and surged both of them with power. Necronoid: YOU'LL NEVER WIN! UNDERWORLD CANNON! (fires on Destroyer) Destroyer: I'll show you the underworld once I DO win! (shield protects him, and he is completely unfazed) DQ: That is some power...but do you really think mortal attacks can defeat us? Pyrus: Time to find out. REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Power rings formed in front of Drago, and he fired into them. The blast reached an amplification port in the cockpit. With ten times the power, a massive blast rushed out Destroyer's main cannon. Necronoid: GRIM GUARDIAN! Destroyer: What's grim is your SITUATION! Necronoid's defense was easily crushed, and the blast shattered his chest. Destroyer: FUSION RUMBLE! (has 10 times the speed of the normal version) Drago: GET HIS BLADE! Destroyer: (grabs blade, then blasts it off with wrist missiles) Necronoid: AA! NO! Destroyer: (pulls back Necronoid's head and shoves the blade into his face) Necronoid: (muffled) MY FAEC! Destroyer: (grabs Necronoid's shoulder) Pyrus: DRAGONIC INFINITY! Drago's energy form became a power source and charged up Detroyer's main cannon. While pushing Necronoid forward and shooting him in the back of the neck, Destroyer pulled on the blade. The neck was melted and charred as Necronoid's head and spine were pulled out. DQ: IMPOSSIBLE! Necronoid: I...CANNOT...DIE! Destroyer dropped the blade on the ground, with Necronoid's head and spine impaled on it. Destroyer: (mockingly) Never doubt what you are capable of. (kicks the head at DQ) DQ: Necronoid is right. I assure you THAT. (disappears with all of Necronoid's body parts) Pyrus: They'll be back. Drago: Necronoid, hear these words, wherever you are. Today, I rise, you fall. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts